Bodyshots
by ReversedSam
Summary: Tequila happened, what more can I say? Femslash, don't like that? Don't read.


Hey. Haven't done this in an age. I can't even remember when I last wrote something new. But I have a folder full of 'unfinished' stuff taking up space on my hard drive, and just generally annoying me. So I decided to go through it, post what's post-able and bin the rest.

There should have been a second part to this, but it never happened. So it's a ficlet now, and since I'm felling a little evil I decided to just post as is.

**Disclaimers: **They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by  
midnight.

**A/N: **All mistakes and British spellings are mine.

* * *

**Bodyshots**

I don't like Tequila.

I never have. But then I'd never had the pleasure of body shots with Sara before. It started out simple enough, alcohol fuelled of course, these things usually are. In some too loud bar that I dragged her too. Watching the kids get louder, and wilder the more alcohol they have. Still, I've got a wild streak a mile wide, something Sara knows. So me returning from the bar with a bottle of tequila, lime and salt earned me nothing but a smile and a slight shake of her head. We had the occasional shot between beers.

That is until I saw someone doing body shots. I couldn't help it, and I know she recognised the mischievous look I got; thankfully Sara seemed to find it infectious. I bet she was expecting me to find a poor unsuspecting victim, because she looked slightly shocked as my eyes narrowed on her. The opportunity was too good to miss.

"Catherine..." She half warned. But this was far too much fun to pass up. Next thing I know she's trying not to let me see her biting back a moan as my tongue slowly glides over the inside of her wrist, taking the salt I put there seconds before. Well fuck if she doesn't look good enough to eat right now. When I'm done torturing her I hand her a shot glass and raise an eyebrow, daring her to return the favour. I'm only slightly surprised when she does.

Almost a half-bottle of tequila later and I bet she's wondering how she's gotten herself into this situation. The more alcohol, the more daring. And the lower the inhibitions, it seems hers, right now, are very, very low.

My eyes almost popped out of my head as she gave me a sexy little smirk and brought her hand up to pop two of my shirt buttons. Not that I had any objection, but damn I wasn't expecting it. Seconds later, here I am. Her eyes wondering over me. Salt strategically placed on the swell of my breast and my body is practically humming with anticipation.

The shot is nestled snugly between my breasts, and I offer her a smirk before taking the thin slice of lime between my lips.

Jesus, what the fuck am I thinking?

We're drunk, very, very drunk and she's going to be mortified when she sobers up, that is, if she even remembers. So I should put a stop to it, but if I'm honest, I don't want to. So I don't. Instead I raise my eyebrow and cast a glance to where she's put the salt, daring her to go through with it.

Her hand comes to rest on my hip as she lowers her head. Oh so slowly covering the small piece of salt covered skin with her mouth, sucking slightly, then laving it with her tongue. My back arches, and I bite my lip. I swear, if she doesn't stop soon I'll be begging her to fuck me right here and now. Thankfully for me, she stops, flicking her eyes up to mine as she lowers her head to capture the shot glass. Pulling up once she has it between her lips, flicking her head back and bringing a hand up to grab the glass as she swallows the tequila. I pray to anyone listening that she takes the lime quickly, I'm not sure how much longer I can control myself. But the slow smile that graces her lips as she leans back in lets me know nobody was listening.

I watch, mesmerised as her hand comes up, her eyes firmly attached to my lips. And before I register what's happening she's moved the lime and is leaning in. Taking my bottom lip between hers, flicking it with her tongue, biting down gently. It's only when she pulls back that what's just happened really hits me. I freeze, bringing my eyes up to hers to gauge her reaction.

Her eyes are dark and I involuntarily flick my tongue across my bottom lip. The very same lip her tongue flicked moments ago. I can taste tequila, lime and Sara. I know which I want more of. She slowly smiles and it makes my knees weak. The control I was so worried about leaves the building and I lean in so she can hear me.

"Take me home, now." I practically growl. Screw consequences, I'll deal with them tomorrow.

I watch her blink, hearing my words but not quite understanding them. I don't repeat myself; I just stand up and head for the exit. She stares after me for a second until my words sink in, then she's right behind me. The taxi ride to my house is silent, and I kept my hands to myself too, once I start, I don't intend stopping.

There's complete silence as we enter my house, moving aside I hold the door for her, suddenly feeling a little nervous, strange considering all the alcohol. That and it was me who asked her to take me home, me who started this whole chain of events.

As I close the door and turn to face her, my body shivers. Her eyes are so dark, looking at me as thought I'm her prey. I'm about to say something, break the tension. But her roughly slamming me into the door behind me and kissing me does that just fine.

Maybe tequila isn't so bad after all.

* * *

Hope it wasn't epically bad

Thanks for reading.


End file.
